


hairfree!Clark

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Bargaining is a wonderful thing.





	hairfree!Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

*** *** *** ***

 

"Have you ever done this before?" Clark questioned nervously, making a decent effort to hold still.

 

"Only on myself. Quit talking, it makes you move around too much. And you're too tall. Sit on the edge of the counter."

 

"The counter?" Clark protested.

 

"All right, I'll get you a chair

 

"How about coffee?"

 

"Coffee later," Lex promised, returning fairly quickly with a chair from his closet. 

 

"I'm not so sure about this anymore, Lex," Clark protested as he sat down and Lex picked up a razor. He wasn't afraid of getting cut, his skin was impervious to the sharpest of razor blades but still...

 

"You made this deal, you have to abide by it."

 

There was something incredibly erotic about sitting naked in Lex Luthor's elaborate bathroom, being attended to by the equally naked owner of that bathroom. Still, Clark tensed as his lover smoothed an expensive, earthy smelling lather over his skin. To his surprise, the foam was warm. It felt indescribably good.

 

"Hey! You've been holding out on me!" he accused.

 

"Clark, I promise I'll buy you a hot-lather machine of your very own. Hold. Still," Lex admonished sternly in that infinitely patient "Lex-voice" that bordered on bored and feigned disinterest.

 

The one that always sounded disaffected and wise.

 

The one that always made Clark hot.

 

Lex used his thumb to stretch Clark's skin so that it was tight, making it easier to shave the thick, coarse hair. Clark tensed up again and shied backwards as Lex brought the razor to his skin.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"I'm positive, Clark. You, however, seem to be having serious second thoughts."

 

"Wh-what kind of razor is that?"

 

"It's a Mach 3, never been used." Lex paused for a moment, looking Clark in the eyes. "Ready?" he prompted.

 

"Okay, go ahead," he conceded, closing his eyes.

 

The razor rasped downward across Clark's skin, Lex drawing it along the direction of hair growth, precise and carefully with the curve of flesh. He tugged the skin back tighter and started a slow, second stroke.

 

Clark suppressed the urge to squirm even as he felt himself begin to harden. The scrape of the razor on his skin was erotic and the occasional brush of Lex's fingers made his cock jump in anticipation. He wondered briefly if they could just stop now and Lex could fuck and kiss him into oblivion, shaving cream and all. Studying the focused look on Lex's face, he figured that was currently out of the question. Clark exhaled, but closing his eyes to concentrate on not moving only made the awareness more intense. While he knew he wouldn't be bleeding to death from a careless slip of the blade, there now existed the very real possibility of dying from sensory overload.

 

He groaned.

 

"Shhhh," Lex commanded, drawling the consonants out sensually.

 

Clark had discovered long ago that his favorite form of Lex was seductive and growlly. 

 

"Lean back," Lex urged and Clark complied, giving his lover unfettered access.

 

The razor smoothed across the sensitive skin where the blood ran so close to the surface, alive with sensation.

 

"Almost done." Lex smiled. "My Clark, just the way I like him." 

 

A warm washcloth bathed away the creamy lather, soothing the newly exposed skin. Lex leaned forward and licked a long strip over the hairless, shaved flesh, making Clark gasp loudly. No longer tempered by hair, the sensitivity was electric. The texture of Lex's tongue imprinted itself on the smooth skin, earning him an appreciative moan. 

 

Lex stood, stepping back to admire his handiwork. 

 

"Not bad at all, if I do say so myself. And I definitely prefer the clean-shaven look on you, Clark."

 

"Yeah?" Clark grinned, pulling his lover into his lap.

 

His erection nudged into Lex's stomach, bumping into Lex's on the way. Lex shifted his hips, thrusting them into Clark's.

 

"Definitely," he reiterated, tracing a finger across Clark's lips. He leaned close to Clark's mouth, whispering low and soft into it. "I've always wanted to shave you."

 

He pressed his mouth over Clark's, slipping his tongue between those impossibly red lips. The beard scratched his sensitive skin.

 

"So, Lex," Clark said as he broke the kiss, "You got to shave me, I get to keep the beard, and I get the Ferrari for a year, right?"

 

Lex smiled deliciously. "I never go back on a deal, Clark." 

 

 

exeunt


End file.
